6th period Good Grief
by 4erloveyou
Summary: In a typical high school teacher/student relationship, there are rules. Matthew understands this. Alfred Fitzgerald Jones, understands this too. If only he cared enough to follow these rules. U.S History shouldn't be this... complex.


**_6th Period... Good Grief_**

**Main Pairings:** USXCA, One-sided PruXHun, Spenado, hinted CAXNETH mentioned USXUK, FRUXUK, Itany... and more! _  
><em>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia, or else there wold be a Mexico already... Hmmmm;**

**Notes: Sorry! but I really wanted to edit this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"We have a new U.S history teacher!"

"So...?"

"I heard he's like Sooooo cute!"

Matthew rolled his eyes as he was practical forced to listen to the two girls conversation, geez why do people have to be so loud? It's not like he cared who the new U.S History teacher was. He didn't even like that class. Not that he disliked the US, but c'mon! a hole year talking about the same country? Not his ideal choice for a fun and exciting class.

Talking about U.S History, why the heck did they have to move the class to the other side of school. How annoying and now he was late for class. When he though about it, the only person to blame was his new teacher. Or maybe he was just grumpy... yah that made more sense.

His (grumpy) thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud crash, "Aw fuck," someone whinned -rather childishly- behind him, Matthew turned to see a tall robust blond bending down with a mess of books, pens, and paper all around him.

"Hey," He walked up to him and knelt down to help. "need help?"

"Uh," The guy gave him a funny look, but nodded and smiled a sparkling white smile, he looked a little old to be a high schooler but whatever, he himself looked too young to be a senior so he couldn't really judge. "yah." Matthew helped him with the papers. "I'm Alfred." he suddenly said as they both stood up, taking the neatly organized papers offered to him. "Alfred F. Jones."

"Matthew Williams." Matthew answered kindly, hand held forward. they shook hands, Alfred -he notices- smirked mischievously back at him. "I should get to class." said the smaller youth dusting himself as he stood.

"I'm new hear," Alfred suddenly added grin widening as he stated so. "lets meet for lunch. Where's your class?"

Matthew was slightly taken aback, normally people would just ignore him, shoot people sat on him sometimes. So why did this Alfred F. Jones want to have lunch with _him_? He was good looking -wait he did not just think that!- and looked like he could be popular. Still, he seemed nice, and it wasn't a bad offer.

" U.S History." answered the blond "Room F7."

Something in the other sparkled once more. It really didn't look innocent at all, and Matthew was starting to wonder if the invitation was some kind of prank or something. Nodding Alfred tucked the papers under his arm and held the books closely to his chest.

"Cool. See you there babe." Wait did he just say-? "Weird." Alfred was already walking away from the gaping Canadian, "I didn't know girls could wear those uniforms."

He waved lazily, boyish grin ever so present and disappeared into a corner, leaving a very flustered and within seconds very annoyed Matthew Williams behind.

* * *

><p>After that little dilemma Matthew managed to get to his classroom; luckily the teacher wasn't there yet, unluckily the only seats available were in front of the class. Great. All he had to blame was that jerk Alfred... yah he would do that. That still didn't help. He still had to sit in the front of class. Apparently hot or not no one wanted to be called on by the teacher.<p>

Letting out an exasperated huff Matthew took a seat in the exact middle in front of class. Maybe his invisibility would help him, then again it always had the tendency of not working when he needed it the most. Which was annoying.

Five minutes turned into ten and when it was finally fifteen Matthew decided that his teacher probably wouldn't arrive in a while. He most likely got lost,_ ohwell_. He thought opening his sketchbook and getting out a pencil. Doodling on the blank sheet of paper for sometime, Matthew didn't really aim towards anything in particular, he could remember what his friend in art class had told him once, '_not everything has to have a reason in art, just do what the hell you want_'.

That had been three years ago, Matthew had been a freshman, Jameth a sophomore, and one of his closest friends. After graduation Jameth moved to Amsterdam transferring into an art school that Matthew couldn't read much less pronounce. For a month Matthew missed him, but eventually moved on, they still kept in touch, Jameth had even invited him to Amsterdam for the summer. An invite that Matthew accepted enthusiastically.

Inevitably his thoughts (unwillingly) drifted of to that Alfred Fruitface Jones, he was still embarrassed from being called babe (_wasn't that a pig or something?_), and a girl... He was** NOT **a girl! Surely Alfred was just jerking him around. He wouldn't acknowledge him again and had probably planned on ditching him during lunch, just to laugh with those snobbish jerkoffs in the football team, -which he probably was a part of judging from his statue- as they watched the 'girly' (assholes) Canadian wait like a loser for his new super coolistic all American buddy. Maybe take a photo and post it on Facebook or something stupid like that. It was only logical.

If only that had been the case.

Matthew was so caught up in his mind and drawing that he didn't notice the door swing open. He also didn't hear the scratching of chairs and hushing's as the students put their attention to there new teacher.

"Good morning." A boisterous voice filled the classroom, Matthew still didn't remove his attention from the sketchbook. "Since your old teacher is currently M.I.A, ill be taking over." He ignored the questions that were shot at him.

"how long?"

"Is Mr. Person gonna come back?"

"How old are you?"

"Are you single?"

Graving a piece of chalk their substitute wrote in neat handwriting, "Alfred Fitzgerald Jones." he said turning to his students, scanning the room for a second, until azure eyes feel on Matthew but he didn't call the student out for not paying attention. Yet. "Mr. Jones. Not 'teacher' or 'hey you' and never 'Mr. J'. If I ever hear any of these names from any of you, You will fail." He warned with a playful air, there were a few giggles from the girls in the back. "All right, can anyone tell me where you left off."

Alfred returned his attention to the blond infront of him, still doodling. "how about you," He asked Matthew, not paying attention to the hands that were raised. The blond didn't stir from his artistic trance. A few students snickered, "Mr. Williams?" with that he kicked one of the chairs legs. Hard.

Matthew jumped in his seat, head snapped up revealing the drawing that was now turning into a nice picture of a galaxy like landscape. It took Matthew a while to recognize the man standing before him but when he did he gave him an irritated look.

"What?" he muttered, voice soft and girly - well it sounded girly to Alfred -, Alfred quirked a fine eyebrow, already amused.

"I asked you a question Mr. Williams."

_Mr. Williams?_ Okay so this guy was both a jerk and jokester. _Well isn't that just charming. When did it get so quiet?_ turning slightly on his chair Matthew blanched seeing that everyone was looking right at him.  
>Mr. Williams. Wait. No there was no possible way-<p>

"What chapter did you leave off on?" repeated the blond substitute.

"Uhm... Well." Suddenly self-conceous Matthew looked up at Alfred. _Holly crap!_ Biting his lip hard the blond noticed just how old the man looked, and he wasn't wearing a uniform eather. _Why didn't I notice that before?_

"You're the new teacher?" he asked voice small and squeaky, there were a few mummers from behind, many mentioning that he was ether weird or still sleepy.

Alfred- no. Mr. Jones chuckled eyes glistening with delight.

"Let me introduce myself again." He gave Matthew a nod "I'm Mr. Jones, your new US History teacher."

Matthew almost laughed. This was a joke.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Just saying:<strong> I decided to name Alfred's middle name after my favorite US author. Can you guess who? Can yah?  
>I like grumpy but cute Matsy, and there will be allot of him in this story.<p>

**P.S:**I obviously have a problem of starting but not updating stories but I think this one might be continued.

**P.S.S: Sorry but I rally wanted to re post this! **

**I 3 reviews:)**


End file.
